


Being With You Feels Like a Fever Dream

by Zeniyx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Soft Ash, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeniyx/pseuds/Zeniyx
Summary: Ash has gotten sick once, and Gou had taken care of him. Now it’s time for Ash to return the favour by taking care of Gou after the trainer comes back from the raging storm outside--this was supposed to have an angst ending but :)
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Being With You Feels Like a Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ayee after postponing this for like- 2 weeks, it's finally done :D
> 
> dt - the satogou angst cult <3

He said he was just going to check it out and be right back. So why was he still outside 3 hours after? And if things couldn’t have gotten worse, it started raining of all things. Gou sighed to himself as he called Raboot back into their pokéball. He was approximately 20 minutes away from the research lab. He can make it in 10 if he sprints. Though that probably wouldn’t be a good idea considering how slippery the roads have gotten from the rain. 

‘ _ I just hope Ash wouldn’t be  _ **_too_ ** _ worried,’  _ Gou thought to himself as he began his long trek home.

-

“You idiot!” Ash whispered screamed once he saw the state Gou was in. “What were you thinking catching Pokémon when there was clearly going to be a storm?!” Despite his tone, Ash hurriedly ushered Gou into their shared bedroom’s bathroom.

“Sorry.. some pokémon I’ve never seen here before showed up and I had been trying to track it down and lost sight of ti-“ Gou tried to apologize, but was roughly cut off when he started to cough simultaneously. Ash went frantic then, trying to wrap Gou in layers of blankets as well as getting pikachu to help him get a warm bath started. Gou just let it happen, knowing that if he talked, he would feel even more drained than he was right now. 

When everything was in place, Ash sighed and told Gou to take a bath and get in bed right after. Gou just nodded and did what Ash told him to; too tired to shoot back some snarky remark. 

-

After Gou got out of the bathroom, dry clothes on, he felt a lot better. That is to say if he wasn’t feeling dizzy and nauseous at the same time. Ash would say he looked like a Charmander without its flames on its tail, and although depressing, it was the closest description that Gou had been feeling.

Too tired to get in bed properly, Gou flopped on top of the covers and called it a night. Gou let himself drift between his consciousness when he heard a “tsk” sounding from behind him. 

“If you’re going to sleep at least have the decency to get under the covers properly,” Gou groaned at the fact that he had to move. But he just let himself be manoeuvred under the sheets by Ash. He was on the brink of sleep when he heard Ash curse under his breath. 

“...Did you realize you were burning up?”

“Yeah, I’m hot. I get it,” Gou slurred his words, half hoping Ash would wave it off as a fever talk but the other half.. Ah forget it. He can’t see Ash’s face but assumed he was blushing from the quiet atmosphere since he said that. Gou hummed in satisfaction.

“Ahem,” Ash coughed, trying to wave off some awkwardness. “this is not the time for jokes, Gou. You have a fever and since you took care of me last time, it’s time I return the favour by taking care of you.” Ash boasted while Gou remained silent, too tired to care at this point.

“Anyways, I’ll go and make something for when you wake up,” Ash said, getting up while also placing a wet towel on Gou’s forehead. “You stay here and get some rest, okay?” Judging from the lack of response, Ash assumes Gou’s already asleep. Ash sighed and got up from his place beside the bunk bed; instructing Pikachu to look after Gou, and looking back at his companion one last time, Ash left their shared bedroom to make soup.

It took Ash a while, but eventually he managed to make chicken soup without burning up the whole kitchen. He carefully carried the bowl back to their shared bedroom, being cautious as to not drop it while opening the bedroom’s door with his foot. Ash squinted at where Gou was sleeping on the bottom bunk in the dim lighting before setting down the soup next to the bottled water on their desk. 

“You’re back?” At least, that was what Ash thinks he heard as he walked over to where Gou was resting.

“Yeah,” Ash answered. Then he scanned the condition Gou was in. “ Do you think you’ll be able to drink the soup yourself or do I have to feed you?” 

Gou blushed at the thought, hoping Ash would wave it off as a part of his fever. He considered it, his arms did feel like they were noodles and he doubted he'd be able to hold the bowl properly without dropping it. Slowly, but still hesitant, Gou nodded at Ash, hoping to get his point across: that he can’t do it himself. 

Gou sighed a breath of relief when he saw that Ash moved to get the bowl of soup and then sat on the edge of the bottom bunk; waiting for Gou to sit himself up. Which he did only with minimal difficulties. The pillow behind him providing comfort and protection, Gou leaned back and hummed contently as Ash blew on the soup as it was still steaming. 

“Here’s come the airplane,” Ash said childishly as he acted out the scene with the spoon. Gou looked at Ash with a confused look while Ash just grinned and continued to do the motion until it was just in reach for Gou to eat. 

“Ash, you’re insufferable,” Gou huffed, but went along with it anyways. Ash just laughed and resumed the airplane game. Gou just sat there fondly, enjoying the domestic feelings this brings him. Soaking up the peacefulness, Gou leaned back on the pillow propping up his back and looked at Ash with a smitten smile. Before he could comprehend what his face did on instinct, he saw Ash had stopped in his tracks, a confused look on his face. Gou froze, afraid his facial expressions gave away the fact that he had a crush on Ash. A full minute of staring into each other’s eyes later, Ash smiled. 

Gou couldn’t help but grin too, he doesn’t hear it but he can practically feel Ash saying  _ ‘it’s alright,’  _ before recommencing feeding Gou the soup. A pleasant silence fell over them. 

After the soup was gone, Ash set the bowl down on their table all the while making some sort of makeshift pillow-fort on the bottom bunk with all the blankets and pillows he gathered earlier. Gou raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Ash had taken the time to collect every other quilt that they owned. Seeming to feel Gou’s gaze on him, Ash told Gou that he would be right back and disappeared into their shared washroom with a change of clothes. Gou tried to come up with brainstorms as to why Ash had set up a pillow-fort. However, the more he tried, the more his head started to hurt. With a groan, Gou settled underneath the covers and waited patiently for Ash to get back. 

Gou must’ve dozed off at some point, because the next time he opened his eyes, Ash had plotted himself beside Gou. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes and focused on what seemed to be a movie playing on Ash’s Rotom phone. He saw Ash glance at him and once he realized he was awake, Ash moved so Gou could see the screen too. It was a barbie movie. Gou giggled under his breath with an amused glint in his eyes. Ash just gave him a non-threatening glare and returned to the screen. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to eventually fall asleep with the end credits playing in the background. Looking back, Gou would have argued that by sleeping in the same bed as him would have made Ash sick as well. Though he can’t exactly complain since he slept dreamlessly for once. At some point in the night, they must have shifted closer to each other since Gou woke up to Ash staring fondly at him, arms loosely around his waist. No words were said between them, but they both knew their relationship would only grow from this day forward. And since Gou still had a low fever, Ash left him to rest for the day; training with his team to pass time.

The day after Gou had announced that he no longer felt like dying, Ash practically threw himself on Gou, hugging him to the point where Koharu had to intervene. When they went on a mission that day, Ash insisted Gou wear his jacket since Ash was worried about Gou catching a cold again. Gou accepted only because Ash was wearing long sleeves that day and he forgot to bring his own. Needless to say, the future looks bright for the two as they walk to their destination. Hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> have this while I go work on a satogou slowburn :)


End file.
